


Detached

by NightCheese22



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, On the Run, Post-Episode: s09e20 The Truth (Part 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightCheese22/pseuds/NightCheese22
Summary: Post - The Truth





	Detached

He lies on his back with his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling.  He listens to the low roar of the television coming from a room beyond his own.  Rain hits the window and there is a small drip falling into a bucket from the cheap motel ceiling.  The tiny red head to his right is on her side facing away from him breathing heavily, detached from the sounds that are keeping him up. 

Millions of thoughts are going through his mind as he lies awake.  How can he keep her safe?  How many cheap motels are they going to have to stay in before they can find somewhere permanent to live?  How long can they keep running before someone finds him?  All of these thoughts are starting to find their way out of his head as one prominently appears.  Where is his son and is he going to be okay with the life he has without him and his mother? 

As he stays still, she rolls over to face him and drapes her arm across his bare chest.  She nuzzles her head into his side and inches her body forward, closing the gap between them.  The warmth her body gives off reminds him that he's not alone in this.  Not anymore.  He takes one of the hands from behind his head to move a piece of hair from her face.  He moves his hand back to his head and notices a slight grin from her, signaling a hint of life. 

"Scully?" he says quietly just in case she's still asleep. 

   "Hmm?" her eyebrows raise but her eyes are still closed.  She's not fully coherent. 

He sighs deeply before he asks the question that's been on his mind for a year, since the moment he met his son.  "Do you think I would have be a good dad?" 

She's now fully awake and opens her eyes.  She looks up at him and props her head on one elbow.  "Of course.  Why do you ask?" 

"Every time I think about our son, I think about my own dad.  I would have wanted to be a better father than he was.  I mean he gave away my sister for God's sake." 

"Well, I gave away our son Mulder.  Does that make me as bad as your father?"  She looks at him with sadness in her eyes.  A tear is about to fall but he wipes it away with his thumb as he caresses her cheek. 

"No, I didn't mean it that way.  You did what was best for our child.  My father only did what was best for himself.  That's not the kind of father I would have wanted to be." 

She smiles and takes his hand from her cheek.  She leaves kisses along his knuckles and then holds his hand close to her heart.  "You would have been an amazing father.  Sometimes I think about it.  I see you and him when he's about five.  You're telling him bed time stories about old cases and he stares up at you like you're a superhero.  You would have created your own little alien hunter.  You would build him to be tough and strong like you, but if he ever got scared you'd take him in your arms and tell him that everything was going to be okay.  That's the kind of father I think you would have been." 

Now he is the one with tears in his eyes.  He leans over and kisses her on her forehead.  When he moves away she grabs his chin and pulls him softly to her mouth.  She releases and looks him in the eyes.  "Now you need to go to sleep.  We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." 

He scoots over and lays his head in her neck with his arm hugging her body.  She puts one arm around him and strokes his hair with the other.  In a few minutes she hears his light snoring.  Knowing he's asleep, she allows herself to drift off, dreaming of what could have been. 


End file.
